Nous sommes chez nous !
by Emerys08
Summary: C'est la suite de "Je suis chez moi". je n'ai pas put résister. donc le Docteur à retrouver son chez lui, mais son bonheur ne peut être combler car il lui manque quelque chose de précieux... de précieux et de méchant.


Salut tout le monde,

Finalement, j'ai décidé d'écrire une suite à **Je suis chez moi** ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

La correction est signée Azzarine que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

X

Nous sommes chez nous !

X

Le Docteur observait le lever du soleil sur la forêt d'argent comme il le faisait tous les matins depuis deux semaines. Depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui. Il s'était installé dans la maison de son enfance avec sa mère et le Maître… Koschei. Il ne voulait plus qu'on l'appelle le maître. Après qu'il fut renvoyé par sa dixième incarnation, les tambours avaient cessé de battre dans sa tête.

-Encore ici, demanda une voix derrière lui.

Eleven se retourna et eut un sourire en voyant son ami appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte-fenêtre.

-Je rattrape juste le temps perdu… ou du moins j'essaie.

-Le repas est prêt, tu viens ?

Le Docteur suivit son ami à l'intérieur où sa mère l'attendait. Il déjeuna en discutant avec Koschei, se remémorant les aventures qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble.

Puis le Docteur se rendit dans le hangar où son TARDIS subissait une révision complète et les réparations qui allaient avec. Il avait lui même réparé son TARDIS lorsque cela était nécessaire mais c'était plus du bricolage qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas vraiment les connaissances, ni les outils nécessaires pour le réparer vraiment. Mais maintenant, son TARDIS était entre les mains de professionnels qui sauraient s'occuper d'elle comme il fallait. Elle l'avait amplement mérité après tant de siècles de bons et loyaux services.

Il pénétra dans l'entrepôt et se dirigea aussitôt vers son TARDIS et y entra. Il y avait des câbles partout, utilisés pour le diagnostic de son vaisseau. Il s'approcha du panneau de contrôle et le caressa doucement. Son TARDIS répondit aussitôt en émettant un ronronnement de contentement.

- Une fois les réparations finies, on pourra repartir tout les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Un autre ronronnement lui répondit et lui arracha un sourire ravi. A ce moment-là, les techniciens sortirent de l'un des couloirs du TARDIS. Ils se stoppèrent quelques secondes en voyant le propriétaire du vaisseau dans la salle de contrôle.

-Nous venons de finir les réparations, Docteur. Il est de nouveau prêt à décoller, fit alors l'un d'eux en s'inclinant brièvement.

-Parfait, répondit le Docteur.

Il suivit les réparateurs lorsqu'ils sortirent du vaisseau.

- Cependant, selon votre demande le système caméléon n'a pas été réparé. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'aime cette vieille boite bleue, répondit le Docteur avec un fin sourire en contemplant son vaisseau.

Les deux Seigneurs du Temps échangèrent un regard et celui qui avait parlé se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutaient pas.

Le Docteur ferma la porte de son TARDIS et sortit après avoir salué les Seigneurs du Temps chargés de la maintenance des TARDIS. Il partirait ce soir, c'était décidé, il irait voir Clara, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue et puis peut-être qu'il irait prendre des nouvelles de ces anciens compagnons aussi…

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Gallifrey, il se sentait plein d'espoir. Lui qui avait si peur de se souvenir du passé autrefois, n'hésitait pas à présent à partager ses anciennes aventures avec Koschei et sa mère. Oui, il irait surement rendre visite à ses compagnons.

Il parcourait les couloirs de la Citadelles lorsqu'un garde s'avança vers lui. Le Docteur se tendit dans un premier temps, d'autant que l'homme semblait inquiet.

-Monsieur, vous êtes demandé de toute urgence dans la salle du Haut Conseil.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils puis il suivit le garde vers le centre de la Citadelle. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle où l'attendait le Haut Conseil. Il les salua et suivit leur regard avant de se figer. Dans l'air, au-dessus d'une grande table de pierre, deux mots scintillaient doucement, semblant le narguer.

-Depuis quand ? demanda le Docteur.

-Ces mots sont apparut il y a environs une dizaine de minutes, expliqua l'un des Conseillers. Nous avons essayé de savoir comment ils ont put arriver là, mais sans succès, mais peut-être que vous, vous saurez ?

Le Docteur s'avança vers les mots, tout en tâtonnant dans la poche de sa veste. Il sortit alors un téléphone portable de sa poche et composa un numéro de manière absente, puis il mit le haut parleur et posa le téléphone sur la table.

- Kate.

- _Docteur ? Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème ? Vous n'appelez jamais !_

- Est-ce que tout va bien sur Terre ? Avez-vous remarquez quoi que ce soit d'étrange ? demanda le Docteur.

- _Non, Docteur. Que se passe-t-il ? _répéta la dénommée Kate.

- Je veux que vous restiez en alerte rouge, jusqu'à ce que je vous prévienne qu'il n'y a plus de danger.

- _Très bien, Docteur. Mais…_

Le Seigneur du Temps ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il raccrocha et composa un autre numéro. Une voix d'homme répondit cette fois.

-_Capitaine Jack Harkness !_

- Capitaine, comment se porte la faille ? demanda le Docteur.

- _Qui êtes-vous et comment connaissez-vous ce numéro ?_ demanda l'homme sur un ton menaçant.

-Je sais toujours comment vous joindre, Jack, répondit Eleven avec calme.

Il y eut un silence puis une vive inspiration se fit entendre.

- _Docteur ?_

- Salut, Jack.

-_Votre voix… vous vous êtes régénéré ?_

- La faille, Jack.

Il entendit l'homme pianoter sur un clavier.

-_Elle est stable Docteur. Que se passe-t-il ?_

Le Seigneur du Temps hésita puis il lu à voix haute les mots qu'il avait devant lui.

- Méchant loup.

- _Quoi ?!_

La voix inquiète du Capitaine immortel fit froncer les sourcils des conseillers présents. Rassilon ordonna d'un geste à ce qu'un scan de la planète soit effectué. Peu importe ce que ces mots étaient, ils semblaient inquiéter le Docteur.

- C'est impossible Docteur, elle est coincée dans un monde parallèle. Et la dernière fois…

- Je sais, il faut que je règle le problème, fit le Docteur.

- _Ne faites rien de stupide, Docteur,_ prévint le Capitaine.

- Restez en alerte maximale jusqu'à ce que je vous rappelle.

- _Entendu. Docteur ?_

-Quoi ?

_-Soyez prudent._

Le Seigneur du Temps raccrocha et rangea le portable dans la poche de sa veste, puis il reporta son attention sur les deux mots qui continuaient à luire doucement.

- Docteur ? appela Rassilon. Que signifient ces mots ?

Le Docteur se tourna vers le Seigneur Président et ce dernier put alors voir une profonde inquiétude dans le regard de son cadet.

- La dernière fois que ces mots sont apparus, les Daleks ont failli détruire l'univers, lâcha le Docteur.

- De qui parlait cet homme ? demanda un autre Conseiller.

- D'une de mes compagnes, celle que j'avais dans ma neuvième et dixième incarnation. Elle est aujourd'hui coincée dans un univers parallèle et la présence de ces mots en particulier n'est pas une bonne chose.

- Coincée ?! Si elle est vraiment dans un univers parallèle alors il est possible d'y accéder, nota une Conseillère.

-Maintenant oui, mais avant… Je dois y aller, il faut que je vérifie… que je comprenne… Je dois partir.

Il sortit de la salle rapidement, inquiet pour cette jeune femme qui avait sut lui redonner espoir alors qu'il pensait avoir tout perdu. Il regagna le hangar où était posé son vaisseau et entra dans celui-ci. Il entra les coordonnées du monde de Pete, attirant des protestations surprises du TARDIS.

- Elle nous a envoyé un message, elle est peut être en danger.

Les bruits du TARDIS prirent alors un ton plus inquiet. A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur le Lord Président, sur le Général et sur le Second de celui-ci. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière-lui.

- Si vous le permettez Docteur, nous allons vous accompagner pour ce voyage.

Le Docteur hésita puis il s'avança finalement et se redressa, se tenant droit devant ses aînés.

- Mon vaisseau, mes règles.

Les Seigneurs du Temps acquiescèrent. Le Docteur mit alors les moteurs en route et propulsa le TARDIS en direction de la faille la plus proche. Il devait se dépêcher, il activa le turbo et le TARDIS s'engouffra dans la faille en secouant ses occupants. Le Docteur, habitué, fut à peine dérangé, mais les autres Seigneur du Temps l'observaient faire avec un mélange entre la surprise et l'inquiétude, cramponnés où ils pouvaient.

- Plus vite, se contenta d'ordonner le Docteur en poussant les moteurs du TARDIS à leur maximum.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent de l'autre coté du void. Les secousses du vaisseau s'arrêtèrent, les Seigneurs du Temps aîné jetèrent un regard inquiet vers le Docteur qui continuait à piloter comme si de rien n'était.

- Voilà une façon bien mouvementée de piloter un TARDIS, nota Rassilon.

Le Lord Président avait eut vent de plusieurs des aventures du Docteur et sa façon de piloter un TARDIS lui était venue aux oreilles. Ainsi, il ne fut pas surpris, d'autant qu'il fallait être six pour piloter correctement un TARDIS et non tout seul…

Le Docteur se brancha alors sur le système de radio du Torchwood 2.0 pour écouter leur conversation. Il devait être sûr que Rose était menacée avant d'apparaître. Si elle ne l'était pas, alors peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste en dehors de sa vie. Leur séparation avait été horriblement douloureuse, la première comme la seconde, et revoir la jeune femme lui ferait sans doute plus de mal que de bien…

Mais rapidement, il lui devint évident qu'il y avait un problème, il reconnu sans mal la voix de Jake. Lui et son équipe semblaient en danger dans un vieux parc d'attraction et le nom de Rose entra soudain dans la conversation. La jeune femme était de toute évidence le chef de cette équipe. Il reconnu également avec une certaine surprise la voix de Jack ou du moins du Jack de ce monde. Ce qui l'inquiéta tout particulièrement s'était la panique dans la voix de Jack.

Il ne se posa pas plus de question lorsque des statues en forme d'Ange furent évoquées. Il atterrit dans le parc et sortit rapidement.

- Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée, Docteur ? demanda le Second. Les Anges Pleureurs ne sont pas une menace à prendre à la légère…

- Moi, non plus, répondit le Docteur en se retournant légèrement.

Les Seigneurs du Temps purent alors voir la colère au fond de ses yeux. Puis il reprit sa route, courant à traves le parc, cherchant Rose et son équipe. Un gémissement l'attira vers une allée plus étroite, il s'y dirigea et remarqua aussitôt la présence d'un jeune homme et d'un ange.

- Ne le quittez pas des yeux ! ordonna le Docteur.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas facile !

- Et surtout ne le regardez pas dans les yeux, regarder son torse !

- Ok.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Ianto, répondit l'homme.

- Très bien, Ianto. Vous allez rester calme et faire ce que je vais vous dire et tout va bien se passer.

- D'accord, répondit le jeune homme.

- Je suis le Docteur, se présenta alors le nouveau venu en regardant l'ange. J'ignore ce que vous faites ici, mais je vous conseille de quitter cette planète au plus vite. Ianto ?

- Oui, Docteur ?

-Lorsque je vous le dirais, vous fermerez les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Les Anges Pleureurs sont à la recherche constante d'énergie temporelle et je suis un être bourré d'énergie temporelle. Vous allez fermer les yeux et il va me suivre. D'accord ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement et prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer.

- Prêt ? demanda alors le Seigneur du Temps.

L'homme hésita un instant.

- Elle nous a parlé de vous, fit Ianto. Rose, elle nous a parlé de son Docteur… Vous êtes lui n'est-ce pas ?

- Est-ce qu'elle vous a raconté comment nous nous étions rencontrés ?

- Oui, c'était dans un magasin…

- Elle était piégé par des mannequins de magasin, je l'ai approchée, je lui ai prit la main et je lui ai dit un mot. Un seul mot. Cours.

- Et après vous avez fait exploser le magasin, lâcha doucement le jeune homme avec un rire nerveux. Elle vous fait confiance, alors moi aussi.

Ianto ferma alors les yeux, le Docteur recula de plusieurs pas.

- Qui m'aime me suive ! lâcha le Docteur en écartant les bras.

Puis il fit demi-tour et guida l'Ange vers une attraction particulière. Un rapide regard derrière lui, lui apprit que d'autres Anges étaient à sa poursuite. Il entraina les Seigneur du Temps vers un bâtiment encore en partie bâché et y entra. Ils s'avancèrent dans les couloirs plongés dans la pénombre, les Gallifreyans purent voir des ombres dans les couloirs ce qui les força à avancer plus vite. Jusqu'à ce que le Docteur ne les fasse stopper.

- Vous êtes coincé, Docteur, remarqua une voix.

- J'espère que cette voix n'appartient pas à l'un des membres de l'équipe d'intervention, fit le Docteur avec calme.

- Non, répondit la voix, c'était celle du gardien du parc. Quelle importance cela a de toute façon ? Vous êtes coincé ici…

- J'ai une vague impression de déjà-vu, ricana le Docteur. A part que l'on n'a pas un vaisseau écrasé au dessus de notre tête. Ca n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette position…

- Et qu'est-il arrivé ?

- La même chose qu'à vous, je les ai vaincus.

D'un mouvement ample, il sortit son tournevis sonique et l'activa. Aussitôt toutes les lumières s'allumèrent, dévoilant des miroirs. Ils étaient entourés par des miroirs, des centaines de miroirs, ce qui expliquait les ombres que les Seigneurs du Temps avaient vu plus tôt. Le Général et son Second observèrent le Docteur avec surprise, cet homme était un génie.

- Piégé, souffla le Docteur avec un léger sourire. Il y a une chose qu'il vous faut savoir, continua-t-il en s'approchant de l'une des statues. Il n'est pas conseillé de me mettre en colère et rien ne me met plus en colère que de voir les personnes que j'aime être menacées.

Il prit ensuite la direction de la sortie suivi par les Seigneurs du Temps, ces derniers observant leur cadet avec une certaine admiration. Le Docteur sortit du bâtiment pour être aussitôt rejoint par l'équipe d'intervention. Aussitôt, Jack s'avança.

- C'est vous le Docteur ?

- C'est moi. Où est Rose ?

-Ils l'ont eue

- Quoi ?!

- L'un des Anges l'a touchée et elle a disparu, expliqua Jake.

A ce moment-là, plusieurs 4x4 arrivèrent dans le parc et les entourèrent. Des hommes en uniforme les entourèrent, et il fallut un peu de temps avant que tout soit mis au clair. Une limousine arriva une fois la présence du Docteur éclaircie. Pete et Jackie en sortir. Le Seigneur du Temps se tendit en voyant la mère de sa précieuse compagne. Cette dernière s'avança jusqu'à lui et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Le Docteur eut un pas de recul sous la force du coup. Et sous la pluie d'insulte que la femme lui lança il comprit la raison de sa colère.

Apparemment son clone avait voulu jouer au plus malin et était partit avec le TARDIS mais sans Rose et il était mort. Bien sûr, comme il n'était qu'un clone de lui et à moitié humain en plus de cela, il n'avait pas pu se régénérer. Rose avait donc du subir cette perte et celle de son TARDIS, ce dernier s'étant plus lié à la jeune femme qu'au clone.

- Je suis désolé, souffla le Docteur.

-Depuis que vous êtes entré dans la vie de ma fille, plus rien ne va plus ! Et le pire c'est sans doute que les seuls moments où elle a été vraiment heureuse, était lorsqu'elle était avec vous. Alors, je vous préviens, vous ne partirez pas d'ici sans ma fille, une fois que vous l'aurez retrouvée !

- Le problème avec les Anges Pleureurs, c'est qu'ils renvoient les gens qu'ils touchent dans le temps et il faudrait des siècles pour que le TARDIS la retrouve, si elle arrive à la retrouver. Une minute ! s'exclama alors le Seigneur du Temps.

Il se précipita alors vers Jack 2.0.

- Tout à l'heure lorsque je suis sortit du labyrinthe aux miroirs. Vous m'avez appelé Docteur avant que je présente, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Rose a entendu un drôle de bruit tout à l'heure et elle a prononcé ce nom, le Docteur.

- Elle a entendu le bruit de moteur du TARDIS ? Elle avait conscience que j'étais là ?

- Oui, je pense… hésita le Capitaine.

- Pete ! appela le Docteur en s'avançant vers l'homme. Jusqu'à quand remonte les archives de votre Torchwood ?

- A aussi loin que remonte l'humanité, je suppose, répondit Pete. Nous plaçons dans les archives tout ce que le grand public ne doit pas voir.

- Et où elles sont, ces archives ?

- Sous notre bureau de Londres. Pourquoi ?

Le Docteur n'attendit pas d'avoir plus d'explications, il courut jusqu'à son TARDIS, rapidement suivi par Jake et l'équipe d'intervention de Rose, ainsi que par Pete et Jackie.

- Que se passe-t-il Docteur ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rose n'est pas n'importe qui, elle a été ma compagne de voyage, elle me connaît et elle connaît le TARDIS. Si comme je le pense, elle a été envoyée dans le passé en ayant conscience de ma présence alors elle m'aura laissé un message, un mot ou n'importe quoi qui pourrais m'indiquer une date et un lieu où je pourrais aller la chercher ! expliqua le Docteur en mettant les moteurs du TARDIS en route.

- Et comment êtes-vous sûr qu'elle a été envoyée dans le passé et pas dans le futur ?

- Les Anges ne cherchent qu'une seule chose, accumuler de l'énergie temporelle dont ils se nourrissent. Mais pour cela, ils doivent créer une sorte d'événement temporel. Pour cela ils envoient des gens dans le temps, et le passé d'une personne est plus facile à atteindre que son futur parce qu'il a déjà été vécu une fois.

Il abaissa une manette et le TARDIS se posa au beau milieu des archives. Il en sortit pour être aussitôt accueilli par une armée. Pete sortit aussitôt, ordonnant à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes. Le Docteur donna alors ses instructions. Ils recherchaient une lettre ou une boite ou n'importe quoi qui porterait son nom ou celui du méchant loup. Et tous s'éparpillèrent alors entre les étagères à la recherche d'un indice.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent ensuite sans que personne ne trouve rien, ouvrant chaque carton, chaque tiroir, feuilletant chaque dossier, livre ou classeur.

- Docteur ! appela Jake.

Aussitôt le seigneur du temps sauta de l'échelle sur laquelle il était perché et atterrit souplement sur le sol, puis il courut en direction du jeune homme avant de s'emparer de l'enveloppe jaunie par le temps qu'il lui tendait. Les mots Méchant Loup étaient inscrits dessus. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et lu les quelques ligne qu'elle contenait.

- Dites à Jackie que je lui ramène sa fille ! fit le Docteur.

Le Seigneur du Temps monta ensuite dans son TARDIS, vite suivi par Rassilon, le Général et son Second qui ne s'étaient pas éloignés du vaisseau par mesure de précaution. Il entra les coordonnées données par Rose et laissa le vaisseau s'engouffrer dans le vortex du temps. Le vaisseau atterrit quelques minutes plus tard dans un petit parc près du premier endroit où il avait rencontré sa précieuse compagne pour la première fois. C'était dans ce parc qu'elle lui avait donné rendez-vous.

Une fois que le vaisseau eut atterrit, il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les remettre en place, puis il rajusta son nœud papillon et il sortit. Dehors, il faisait nuit et froid, mais cela ne ralenti pas le Docteur pour autant. Il avança encore de quelques mètres, lorsqu'un bruit de pas lui parvint. Et là, il la vit, toujours aussi blonde, toujours aussi magnifique… et toujours aussi effrayante lorsqu'elle était en colère. Et elle avait un sacré crochet du droit…

Le Docteur s'effondra suite au coup de Rose, stupéfiant les trois membres du Haut Conseil qui n'osèrent pas bouger. La jeune femme, n'accorda pas un seul regard au Docteur et regagna le vaisseau en contournant les Gallifreyans, choqué que l'on puisse traiter l'un des leurs d'une manière si humaine. Le Docteur se releva alors rapidement et retourna dans le TARDIS en se frottant la mâchoire, la remuant pour vérifier que tout était en place. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et jeta un regard autour de la salle de contrôle. La jeune femme avait trouvé refuge sur la coursive et s'était appuyée contre l'un des poteaux pour ne pas le voir. Il mit en route les moteurs. Un silence lourd s'installa alors dans la salle de contrôle.

- Je suis désolé, soupira alors le Docteur.

- Je sais, répondit la voix de Rose.

- J'ai fait ce qui me semblait le plus juste…

- Je sais. Mais il n'était pas toi. Pendant un moment tout était merveilleux mais…

- Oui, c'est ce que j'avais compris dans le flot d'insultes de Jackie, répondit le Docteur avec un léger sourire.

- Il est mort, il est partit avec le TARDIS et il s'est fait tuer. Je l'ai sentit, j'ai senti _mon_ TARDIS mourir.

- Je suis…

- Je sais et je comprends, je ne suis plus en colère contre toi.

Elle se leva alors et observa le Docteur à la lumière du vaisseau. Rose eut alors un léger sourire.

- Tu t'es régénéré…

- Une fois depuis notre dernière rencontre, répondit le seigneur du temps avec un fin sourire. Alors comment je suis ?

La jeune femme descendit les escaliers et s'approcha d'Eleven. Elle l'observa avec attention, puis eut un sourire.

- Tu es différent.

Le sourire du Docteur s'agrandit encore en se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eut cette discussion. La jeune femme s'approcha et tendit la main vers son visage et en particulier vers ses cheveux.

- Et tu n'es toujours pas roux, souffla la jeune femme et prenant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

- A la prochaine, sans doute.

Elle s'approcha alors doucement et étreignit Eleven. Aussitôt, elle sentit les bras de son Docteur l'entourer avec force. Elle se détendit en entendant les battements de cœur double de son Seigneur du Temps.

- Je suis un imbécile, pardonne-moi, murmura Eleven la gorge nouée.

- Pourquoi m'avoir laissée là, Docteur ? répondit Rose sur le même ton.

- J'avais peur, peur de la douleur que ta mort me causerait. Peur de souffrir, comme j'ai souffert à la perte de Gallifrey.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, je suis trop vieux pour perdre mon temps à avoir peur, souffla le Seigneur du temps.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la salle de contrôle, mais cette fois, il était plus détendu. Finalement, Rose posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait entendu le bruit du TARDIS.

- Est-ce qu'une tempête approche, mon Docteur ?

- Non, répondit le Seigneur du Temps en s'écartant doucement, pas que je sache.

- Alors comment as-tu fait pour venir ici. Je croyais que c'était impossible depuis la mort des Seigneurs du Temps.

- C'est vrai, sans la présence et les pouvoirs des Seigneur du Temps, il est impossible de traverser la membrane qui sépare deux univers sans dommages, approuva le Docteur avec un fin sourire dont il avait le secret.

Rose fronça les sourcils en comprenant qu'il ne lui en dirait pas plus. Elle n'aimait pas cela, lorsqu'il lui cachait des informations. Puis soudainement, ça la frappa. Le regard du Docteur était différent de celui dont elle se rappelait. Il n'y avait plus cette ombre au fond de ses yeux. Rose se mit alors à réfléchir à toute allure, mettant les fait bout à bout pour essayer de comprendre.

Puis son regard se posa sur les nouveaux compagnons du Docteur. Ce pourrait-il que…? Elle s'avança alors vers eux, prenant le stéthoscope que le TARDIS venait de faire apparaître sur le tableau de bord et s'approcha du plus jeune. Ou du moins de celui qui lui semblait le plus jeune, le Second du Général. Ce faisant, elle manqua le sourire grandissant que le Docteur arborait à présent.

- Vous permettez ? demanda-t-elle.

Puis, sans attendre la réponse, elle posa le bout du stéthoscope contre la poitrine du jeune homme, enfilant dans un même temps les embouts auriculaires et elle écouta. Elle changea ensuite de coté et pâlit sous le regard des Seigneurs du Temps. Rose recula alors et se réfugia dans les bras de son Docteur. Elle jeta un regard vers lui pour le voir avec un large sourire. Elle là, elle comprit. Elle comprit pourquoi le Docteur lui avait semblé si différent. Une larme coula le long de sa joue en prenant conscience de la vérité.

- Gallifrey n'a pas brûlé ! murmura-t-elle avec émotion.

Les Seigneurs du Temps ainés l'observaient avec surprise et incompréhension. Elle était humaine, en quoi le sort de Gallifrey lui importait ? Mais Gallifrey était importante pour Rose car elle l'était pour le Docteur. L'homme avait été brisé par la destruction de sa planète natale et là il semblait… vivant.

Elle laissa le Docteur lui essayé doucement les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Puis elle jeta un regard sur le nœud papillon.

- La cravate aurait été plus pratique, nota-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le Docteur.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, mais elle glissa sa main sous le nœud papillon et attira son Docteur vers elle pour l'embrasser. Le Gallifreyan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne et lui rendit son baiser, y mettant tout son amour, toute sa peine de l'avoir laissée derrière lui et toute sa joie de l'avoir retrouvée.

- C'est pas trop tôt, lâcha une voix sèche de puis l'entrée du vaisseau.

Le Docteur arrêta le baiser mais ne lâcha pas la jeune femme qu'il avait dans les bras. Il ne la lâcherait plus jamais. Jackie avança dans le TARDIS et observa sa fille avec un regard critique avant de se détendre lorsqu'elle comprit que Rose n'était pas blessée.

- Bien, maintenant que je suis sûre que ma fille va bien, je vais vous laisser. Je vous attends à sept heure pour le dîner, ne soyez pas en retard.

- C'est une machine à voyager dans le temps, je ne suis jamais en retard, répliqua le Docteur alors que Jackie quittait le vaisseau.

Rose eut un sourire amusé avant de lui rappeler sa petite erreur de pilotage qui lui avait couté sa première gifle. Le Docteur eut l'air un peu gêné puis il rejoignit Rose qui s'était assise sur les escaliers. La jeune femme se blottit alors contre lui avec une légère hésitation. Mais le bras du Docteur passé autour de ses épaules la rassura.

- Alors que s'est-il passé depuis mon départ ?

Le Docteur lui raconta les grandes lignes de sa vie depuis la bataille de Canary Wharf. Il lui parla de Donna, puis de Martha, du Titanic et encore de Donna. Il lui raconta ses errances seul, son mariage avec la reine Elisabeth 1ère. Il lui parla du Maitre et de la prophétie. Lui avoua qu'il avait voulut la voir une dernière fois avant de se régénérer. Il lui parla d'Amy, de Rory et bien sur de River. Il lui raconta sa mort au bord du lac Silentio. Il lui parla de son mariage avec River et de la perte de ses parent. Il lui narra sa dépression dans le ciel de Londres et sa rencontre avec Clara. Et finalement il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé le dernier jour de la Guerre du Temps.

Tout cela prit de nombreuses heures et pendant tout ce temps, Rose se contenta d'écouter, serrant un peu plus fort sa main à chaque passage difficile et effaçant ses larmes lorsqu'elles prenaient la liberté de couler librement sur son visage. Puis le silence s'installa, chacun remettant en place ses idées. Les Seigneur du Temps aînés observaient toujours leur cadet en silence mais cette fois-ci, ils le voyaient avec un regard neuf, comprenant ce qu'il avait traversé, seul.

- Et toi ? murmura le Docteur en raffermissant sa prise sur la jeune femme. As-tu été heureuse ?

- Oui, mais pas complètement, tu n'étais pas là.

Puis, elle attrapa soudainement le bras du Docteur et jeta un coup d'œil sur la montre qu'il portait au poignet.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller sinon maman risque de se mettre en colère.

- Et nous ne voulons surtout pas la mettre en colère, approuva le Docteur. Mais avant j'aimerais te présenter mes partenaires de voyage… Je suis très indélicat du reste, j'aurais du le faire depuis longtemps…

Il guida la jeune femme vers ses aînés.

- Je te présente le Seigneur Président Rassilon, le Général des armées Gallifreyannes et son Second.

- Enchantée de rencontrer enfin d'autres Seigneurs du Temps. J'avais fini par croire qu'ils étaient tous comme le Docteur.

Rassilon s'inclina légèrement devant la jeune femme, puis ils sortirent tout les cinq pour se retrouver dans le hall du manoir Tyler.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, Rose racontant à son Docteur certaines de ses aventures avec le Clone de Ten. Mais, elle, ainsi que le Docteur n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : la fin du repas et un nouveau départ. Jackie sembla le voir et avec un soupir agacé elle observa le manège de sa fille et de son fichu extraterrestre. Le repas se termina quelques heures plus tard. Le Docteur fut le premier à se lever de table. Suivit par les Seigneur du Temps, gracieusement invités à partager leur premier repas Terrien. Il échangea un regard avec Rose et cette dernière sortit de la pièce rapidement. Le Docteur regagna alors son TARDIS et reprogramma la prochaine destination.

La porte du vaisseau grinça lorsque Jackie entra, elle s'avança jusqu'au Docteur et l'observa d'un regard acéré.

- Je prendrais soin d'elle Jackie, je vous le promets, assura Eleven.

- Et je veux que vous me la rameniez pour son anniversaire et pour Noël.

- Très bien, je verrais ce que je peux faire.

- Maman, ne l'embête pas, fit Rose depuis la porte.

Elle rentra sa valise et la posa près de la console, aussitôt le TARDIS la téléporta dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

- Est-ce que ça va aller pour ton travail ? demanda le Docteur.

- Jack est ravi de s'en occuper et Jake est là pour le seconder. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser alors, fit Jackie.

Mais elle savait que sa fille et son alien ne l'écoutaient déjà plus. Elle sortit en marmonnant contre les extraterrestres stupides et les jeunes filles qui en tombaient amoureuses. Le Docteur mit alors les moteurs en route et laissa le vaisseau reprendre la route en direction de son univers d'origine.

Le TARDIS se posa sans encombre, ils sortirent tous et le Docteur guida ensuite Rose vers un petit balcon qui faisait l'angle du couloir. La jeune femme observa les alentours sans vraiment comprendre où le Docteur les avait emmenés, jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne se lève. Elle put alors admirer la forêt d'argent s'allumer tel un brasier, elle put contempler le ciel brun orange et voir l'herbe rouge qui recouvrait le pied des montagnes environnante.

- Nous… souffla Rose, surprise.

- Bienvenue sur Gallifrey, répondit le Docteur en passant ses bras autour de la taille de sa compagne.

- On est chez toi, fit Rose en se retournant vers son Docteur.

- Non, nous sommes chez nous, répondit le Seigneur du temps.

Rose eut un sourire puis embrassa son compagnon brièvement, trop brièvement au gout du Docteur, avant de faire de nouveau face au paysage, observant le jour prendre la place de la nuit sur cette magnifique planète qu'était Gallifrey. Et à ce moment là, elle ignorait de quoi leur avenir ensemble serait fait, mais ça n'avait aucune importance, tant qu'il continuerait à l'étreindre comme il le faisait en ce moment, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse de cette univers.

Et cette phrase tourna dans sa tête, apaisa son cœur et lui offrit l'espoir d'une vie heureuse.

Nous sommes chez nous.


End file.
